


Lose Control

by Tobiaspaceship



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Genderqueer!Haruka, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiaspaceship/pseuds/Tobiaspaceship
Summary: Neptune reflects on the first time she met Uranus.





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this from a prompt a year or two ago on tumblr. Definitely not enough Silver Millennial material for my favorite girls so I figured I should remedy that. As the tags say Genderqueer!Haruka/Uranus below. Comments would be great - hope y'all enjoy!

She didn't know how it had happened. She thought it would be like any other ball. With dresses and ruffles and fussing over hair and eyes. With announcements too grand, smiles too practiced, curtsies and nods too silent even from the Queen herself. With diplomats and nobles from all over the System - men with titles and men with medals all clamoring to meet with her. With offers to help her kingdom, her planet, thrive if she would only...

And there was them. They had appeared before her with a sided smile sharp as the jeweled sword at their hip yet soft as she knew that blonde mess of hair would be. They reached for her, questioning yet confident. Bold. One gloved hand wordlessly waiting until her own came to rest in it.

One dance turned into two, their footsteps gliding together across the floor. Her stranger, decked in the blues and gold of the High Uranian Court, spoke only in smiles and green eyed glances, sweeping her round and round the room. Two turned three. Hands burned under gloves and Neptune yearned for the warmth of their palm. Of their lips and teeth against her skin. Of their tongue to make her writhe as it teased its way down, down, down...

She still doesn't understand why it happened. She'd never imagined herself for that sort of thing. Always calm Neptune, levelheaded and composed - a perfect sonata for a crowd of that sort. Always cool Neptune, careful with words and gentle with gestures for any suitor brave enough to be denied. Always collected Neptune, no movement unmeasured, no reply miscalculated. The picture of control, the image of perfection, pristine and crystallized, shining for the whole galaxy to see.

And yet it _had_ happened. Hands teased under clothing, promising everything, promising nothing as they both snuck wordlessly away. One kiss became two, lingering and unsure, speaking nothing of names or stations. Her stranger, with eyes that stormed with want, stumbled and fussed. Two turned three. Hot and insisting with Neptune's encouragement. Her teeth pulled at her stranger's bottom lip - it seemed it was her turn to lead their dance. Three turned four, then five, then too many to count as hands found better things to focus on.

Her stranger, so slow, so attentive it drove her mad. Pushing her against the mattress as their lips caressed over battle scars. Her stranger who jerked and shuddered every time Neptune fingers ghosted over binding or her knee pressed between their thighs, rocking deliciously against the hardness she found there. Drawing pleas from her throat with little half thrusts of hips until Neptune all but threw herself up on their cock. Her stranger with those gentle green gazes and soft touches after the first time Neptune's world had come undone. Making muscles shiver and tremble around them still buried within her. Feeling more real than any toy had any right to feel.

She doesn't know why it happened. All that time spent alone in Triton Castle has done nothing to help her understand. But tonight, with a ball so like that one so long ago, she has no intention of losing that control again. Not until her stranger, her distant partner, her Senshi of Winds and keeper of Neptune's heart is spread out beneath her and begging to come undone.


End file.
